The Rise of BloodClan
by kappacap
Summary: Two kittypets meet up each night. One night, one tells the other a story about BloodClan. The other tom has started BloodClan again. When news of this goes out to the Clans, will Sunpaw be able to stop it? it's not as bad as you think, i hope :c Rated T for some violence and gore. xx On Hiatus xx
1. Prolouge

**|This takes place in the** **LAKE** **territories.|**

Billy looked outside. He purred, as it was time for Poppy's Storytelling! Billy jumped out of the window, making a small thump as he saw the gray she's shape in the night. The elderly she yawned, "Hello, Billy!" She meowed. Billy muttered a greetings back, laying against the fence. "Tell me a story, please?" The young tom meowed. Poppy nodded. She glanced at Billy worriedly. He seemed... off tonight. She shrugged it off and went to tell a story. "Now... This here story's about a black tom with a white paw called Scourge, he started a mean clan called BloodClan." Billy pictured the tom in his head, purring slightly. "He was a small tom, at the time was called Tiny, and was bullied by his two sisters Socks n' Ruby. One day, he went out into the forest. He saw a hawk n' uh..." The elderly she's memory was fading out, she flicked her ear, remembering. "He caught it, but it flew away. Oh boy, was Tiny sure happy to tell his sisters! But they didn't believe a single thing he said. So he ran away, and started BloodClan, and changed his name to Scourge." Poppy finished, looking at Billy. He was sitting up straight.

Billy wanted to be just like Scourge... He jolted up, _That tom was an evil one! No way am I going to be like him!_ He thought. As Poppy stretched, he flexed his claws, changing his mind. He leaped onto Poppy, clawing her back. Poppy threw him off, as she turned around. Billy had this as an opportunity for clawing open her belly, so he dug his claws into her chest and raked down onto the she's belly, pinning her. Poppy hissed and clawed his shoulder. Billy hissed, and bit onto her arm until he heard a satisfying crunch. He bit her windpipe as gurgles came from her throat, and tightened her matted collar swiftly. He rose his head, looking at the now dead she. The edge of his paws were stained with blood, the same for his muzzle. Billy clawed out a weak tooth from the old cat's mouth, and studded it onto his orange collar.

BloodClan would be reborn.

 **|Please review and give constructive criticism.|**


	2. Allegiances

ThunderClan

leader - Cobrastar - brown, black, and white tom a scar on his back - yellow eyes

Deputy - Driedpool - black she with white muzzle and paws - green eyes

Warriors

Cedarfur- brown and black she with white eye spots - yellow eyes

 _Apprentice, Sunpaw_

Gingerclaw - ginger tom with a white chest, legs and underbelly - turquoise eyes

Pinenose - light brown tom - green eyes

 _apprentice, Willowpaw_

Flameflash - fast ginger tom - yellow eyes

Wavesplash - bossy gray-blue she - blue eyes

Spidertail - black tom with brown and gray tail - amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Hiddenpaw_

Apprentices

Willowpaw - fluffy white she with ginger tail and paws - blue eyes

Sunpaw - light ginger she with ginger muzzle and ginger eyespots - green eyes

Hiddenpaw - aggressive black tom with small v shape torn into his ear - turquoise eyes

Mudpaw- ginger tom with dark brown spots and tail - blind

Medicine Cat

Flowerseed - fluffy calico she with a short tail - amber and green eyes

 _apprentice, Mudpaw_

Queens

Flyingdove - light gray she cat with white and dark gray tail and spots with green eyes, expecting Gingerclaw's kits

Batheart - aggressive black she cat with a soft side - amber eyes, has Cobrastar's kits

Kits

Mixedkit - tortoiseshell kit with blue eyes, mother Batheart

Oakkit - dark brown tom with darker stripes and a black eye spot and paws, mother Batheart

WindClan

leader - Smallstar, light grey tom with dark brown splotches and muzzle, green eyes

Deputy - Zebraflight white tom with black stripes, yellow eyes

Medicine Cat - Harebush brown she with light brown specks on her muzzle and cheeks

RiverClan

leader - Troutstar large light brown tom with yellow eyes

deputy, Hazelpool white she with ginger and grey spots and tail

 _Apprentice, Spiderpaw_

Apprentices

Spiderpaw - black tom with a fascination for spiders, yellow eyes

ShadowClan

leader - Fluffystar, fluffy ginger tom with green eyes

Deputy, Smokecloud - light gray tom with black legs

Warriors

Hillfoot - brown tom with yellow eyes

Blueside - blue she with a silver chest and belly, light blue eyes

Flamegaze - deep ginger tom with dark green eyes

Birdsong - silver she with amber eyes

Hawktooth - dark brown tom with black stripes and paws

Snowlight -white she with turquoise eyes

Medicine cat

Greengaze - black fluffy she with green eyes

BloodClan

Leader: Billy - light brown tom with orange collar with one single tooth stuck to it, green eyes

Warriors

Lion - light ginger she with a red collar with large pieces of dog bones on it turquoise eyes,

Joke - Black tom with purple collar, has only claws on collar, exept for a large one on the back, blue eyes

Blizzard - white she with a light blue collar with an eye in the front, with fox teeth outside of it, amber eyes

 **Whew, that took forever. I don't think I'm gonna update for the rest of today. I'm planning to write two short chapters a day. Also, WindClan and RiverClan are so small because they were attacked by BloodClan**

 **nighty night :3**


End file.
